Boku no Kawaii Neko, L
by ButterflyMaidenMizukiInoue
Summary: same story from my old account. Light finds a neko-youth named L on a story night form then they form a bond


June 24, 2011

Boku no Kawaii Neko L

Chapter 4

"Seiyu?" Light screamed when he woke up to his sister crying in the guest room. He ran out of bed and knocked on her door. "Seiyu are you alright in there, sis?"

"Brother you...can…come in…he-re, please." Seiyu sniffled. Light walked into the bedroom looking at his sister with concern. "Light, I had a dream that dad was dying in front of you and me. We tried running to help him but we never reached him in time before the earth opened up to swallow him whole and we…"

"Seiyu it's okay to cry and even okay for you to worry about father but he is far too strong to let something so small to take him out. We'll go see him today and keep visiting till he is released from the hospital. 'Kay?" Light said smiling assured of what he had just said.

Seiyu started to giggle which made Light furrow his brows. "Cute boxers!"

Light blushed and said laughing with Seiyu, "Heh, thanks these were a freebie from a sweepstakes 3 years ago!"

L poked his head through the door and asked, "How are you two today?"

"Sorry to have woken you. I heard Seiyu crying so…" Light explained and Seiyu waved at him.

"My brother is very good at comforting people." Seiyu smiled. She rose out of bed, still wearing her clothes from the previous day, sniffing the hair with a grin. "What's that smell? It's smells really yummy."

Light glanced at L and asked, "Did you make breakfast? Hold on…you're not wearing what you were when went we went to bed. How long were you gone?"

L stepped into the room wearing his long sleeved shirt and a pair of Light's jeans that were rather big on him. "Light-kun, I wasn't gone. I told you I was getting up at 6 o'clock this morning. You said okay. Anyway, I made breakfast if anyone is hungry."

"Good! I'm starved!" Seiyu said walking quickly to the kitchen.

After breakfast they were all seated at the table feeling stuffed after many stacks of Belgian waffles and strawberries. "I honestly didn't know you could cook, L. That was very delicious." Light complimented and Seiyu gave a thumb's up.

L was still licking his fingers and lips but still gave them both an appreciative grin. "So, L-kun, I have few questions for you." Seiyu said correcting her posture after slouching for a long time in her chair. L's ears perked up at the statement. "You don't need to answer but still what made you a cat mutant?"

L sighed heavily then answering in a less cheerful tone, "Most of us prefer Koneko Ningen. We are just humans born to human mothers. Our cat ears, tail, eyes, and what most consider a common house cat personality are the only things separating us from ordinary humans. What makes us is…small flecks of black snow from random snowfall ever so many years. The flecks that fall melt into a human's skin making it's next of kin Koneko Ningen." He took a long, drawn out breath while resting his head on his palm. "My grandmother was all human when she had my mother who was a Koneko Ningen. Out of her disgust for my mother she sold her into prostitution since she was a cat mutant with exquisite beauty. Of course my mother got pregnant soon after being in a brothel and had 5 children in secret but her owner found our home. His name was Seth and he ordered her to rid of us. My brothers and sisters were taken away by their new masters quickly. I had a master but…she had to get rid of me right after she found out she was pregnant with her other pet's child. I tried living on my own but…well you could tell how well it work out for me when you found me… right, Light-kun?" L's smile was so very sad. "As you can tell…we, Koneko Ningen, are often put up for purchase by exotic perverted eccentrics and hardly make it in a normal setting. The laws in the country are still unfair to our kind…especially involving equality." Light put his hand on L's shoulder because he could sense L becoming really tense and L replied with a gloomy smile, "Light-kun it's okay. I actually appreciate her curiosity."

"O…my L…I… I'm so sorry that I was carless…" Seiyu apologized quickly her cheeks blazing red from embarrassment.

L shook his head and said, "At least you are aware of it. I dream so much of having a job…I always got really crummy jobs. Mostly picking up waste but even those jobs I couldn't seem to do right…in _their_ eyes."

Seiyu stood up abruptly to say full heartedly "I will ask my boss at work to give you a job. She's looking to hire and as a bonus she's super nice."

"Uhh…where do you work again, sis?" Light asked and Seiyu glared at him.

"A bakery…" Seiyu said slowly noticing L's features perk back up. "Robbin's Happy Bakery. Mr. Robbins's niece is running the place now. Anyways it's actually a really sweet place to work at."

L playfully sat up his eyes full of joy and his smile was so…adorable. He ran and hugged Seiyu who laughed at his enthusiasm. "That sounds terrific. Thank you Sei-chan!"

Seiyu had gently push L off of her because her cell phone began ringing. "O…it's mom. Hello! Oh…er…yeah we are on our way. No worries mom. Yea... see you later. We love you too….mhhmm…buh-bye!" She closed her phone and waved to Light and L. "We need to go to the hospital. Dad is going to be heading into surgery soon. Also I am going to get my own ride because I need to pick up my get well gift for papa. See ya! Please don't be late, okay?" She left after grabbing her bag.

"L, you okay?" Light asked looking down at L who was standing beside him suckling on the tip of his thumb.

L nodded. "I am just nervous is all."

"Yeah I am too. Since the hospital is nearly clear across town you should be ready by the time we arrive. I promise I won't leave you alone. I am a little nervous too." Light put his coat on and grabbed a pair of keys.

After he and L were outside headed for Light's car L grabbed Light's hand. "If you are afraid hold my hand. We can comfort each other that way."

A mile away from the hospital, L said sheepishly, "A relationship with a master and servant is something I was always expected to look forward to all my life when I was growing up. She tossed me out and I lived in that box for seemingly forever. Even though she did write that 'Please take care of me' sign on the box, I felt I'd never find someone. I am happy I met you. I am afraid that I am too patient for you."

"L, I love you. Don't be worried about our future too much. I actually don't want to rush it any more than you do. I apologize for…getting lost in the heat of the moment. I am going to buy you a brand new bed of your very own. You can still be in my room if you'd like. I agree that maybe we are rushing a few things. One more thing though, only call me master if you want to. I gave you that collar because…." Light paused. "I had read that Koneko Ningen usually have a collar. After hearing that bit about your past though early made me feel rather ignorant."

"I guess I can have my own bed. That sounds great. I'm wearing my collar now. I didn't think of it as ignorant so…yeah this was a perfect gift. You are my boyfriend now, Light." L was smiling genuinely.

"As long as you are happy then I am happy too." Light giggled a little.

20 minutes later: "Wow this is a huge hospital!" L exclaimed exiting the car.

Light smiled and ushered them inside. L was following closely because like at the mall people were staring oddly at L. "Just keep smiling." Light whispered.

"I'm afraid my fangs will show." L laughed.

Light knocked on the door of the hospital room and his mother greeted them at the door. "O my…Light you have such lucky timing. Your father was wondering where you were. Ooh…hello there, what might his name be hon'? Such a sweet face." Light's mother greeted them putting her finger under L's chin so he'd look at her.

"Mother, please, let me introduce L to you and father. He's living with me at my home." Light interrupted since he knew his mother's tone wasn't sincere or kind at all. "He's also my boyfriend too."

Mrs. Yagami was staring at L and then at Light. "Oh…my, my darling isn't that something our son has such a cute boyfriend. Where did you two meet?'' she started.

"I found him one night in need of help and so I decided to do the right thing and offer him shelter and food. He's actually a really a great addition to my home. He's a natural cook and he cleans too."

Mr. Yagami cleared his throat directing the attention to him. "Light, my son, you could have done the better thing and gave him some money for food and an INN." He noticed his statement cut like knife to both Light and L.

Seiyu shook her fist and said, "Just get to know L. Give him a real chance and you'll see. I promise you'll love him too. He is still a real person despite being a Koneko ningen (kitten human).

L looked at Mr. Yagami straight in the face and said, "Sir, I know you probably have heard many things of my kind but I am honest when I say I am nothing but thankful for your son and his kindness."

"What exactly is your kind, L?" Mrs. Yagami answered quickly before her husband could snap another remark she could foresee was coming. "I only know that something warps your parents genes and then the next of kin are Koneko Ningen."

_-(**To Be Continued?**)-_

Word Meanings:

Koneko ningen: Kitten Human

Boku no Kawaii Neko L: My cute (lovable or adorable) Cat, L

Greetings!

O boy! What will happen next? I am sure you all enjoyed this but still do tell me what you liked and even what you didn't like, other than my disappearance, teehee. Still I am very sorry for leaving you guys hanging so long.( _) Comment, rate, and even questions are welcome too.

Always with love,

Mizuki

This is my new permanent account since I lost my info for the old one… (*sweat drop*)


End file.
